


Zoey's Extraordinary Dating Life

by MESparks



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Longing, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MESparks/pseuds/MESparks
Summary: This is before the season finale but just after the eleventh episode, Mo talks to Zoey about getting over both of the guys that is the source of her guy problems. Zoey decides that perhaps this is for the best and finds herself asking an unlikely person to set her up with someone. Tobin. He's known her the longest and she's desperate, so Tobin sets her up on a Blind Date with an agenda in mind.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Zoey's Extraordinary Email
> 
> Hey Everyone I'm completely new to this website but figured that I would try it out since Wattpad doesn't have much of a following for Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist yet. My Wattpad User is MESparks if anyone wants to check out my other stories. Anyways this is just something I thought up and the first chapter is a bit slow but the chapters will get better.

I remember the conversation that I had with Mo last night vividly, he had told me that I needed to get out there and forget the two men that had made my life so complicated. To throw the two of them into the ‘dreaded’ friendzone, even though they were already there. 

So, turned towards one person that had known me for several years asking them to set me up on a blind date and in return I would fix them up with somebody. 

  
“Sure, thing Boss Lady, a happy boss is a less bossy boss.” Tobin replied when I had originally brought the topic up.   
  
However, Tobin had a trick up his sleeve saying that Blind Dates were an awful idea so he was going to give me a guys email on Sunday, which is today, and would give us both emails he had made for us. Telling both of us that we could only say that our name was the username he had given us. Saying and I quote “Getting to know a person without an expectations can be the best thing for a relationship.” 

  
Which is how I ended up sitting on my couch looking at the login information that Tobin had given me along with the email of my ‘date.’ His handwriting was messy, and I could barely read the letters on it. 

  
_User: FieryDragon33 (You’re a redheaded boss lady, what did you expect)_  
 _Pass: BossLadyDating10_  
 _Email of other guy: SpunkyBoy77_

  
I shook my head to myself as I pulled up the email seeing that I already had a message from ‘SpunkyBoy77’ as of a minute ago. I quickly read through the guys greeting finding myself smiling slightly. 

  
_Hi FieryDragon33, are you as intimidating as your username makes you sound?_

  
I quickly hit the reply button typing my own response, although I had fully believed that I originally was going to hate this idea it was actually kind of genius. 

  
**_Hey SpunkyBoy77. I guess you’ll have to find out won’t you? Are you as happy-go-lucky as your username makes you sound?_ **

  
_I guess you’ll have to find out won’t you? Just kidding some people, especially Tobin, may think that but you’ll have to be the judge of that._

  
_**I guess so. I’m surprised that this hasn’t already crashed and burned when Tobin told me about this I didn’t think it would work. Is that horrible?**_

  
_Haha, me to if I’m being honest. Your only horrible if I am to, and if we both are then does it really make it so bad?_

  
**_I guess not?_ **

  
**_What made you want to give this a go?_ **

  
I couldn’t stop myself from smiling as we chatted, although I hoped that I hadn’t crossed a line with that question I also wanted to go ahead and see what this man wanted. He seemed like a perfectly nice guy, why hadn’t he been picked up yet by the ladies.

  
_Honestly? I’m trying to get over someone who didn’t return my feelings back. You?_

  
**_I’m trying to get over two someones, but I can understand where you’re coming from. Although I will say that I’m surprised, you seem like a pretty nice guy._**

  
_Sheesh how did two people break your heart? Thank you by the way, sadly she didn’t seem to see it that way. Or if she did it still wasn’t enough._

  
I leaned back on my couch bringing my laptop onto my knees as I relaxed a bit more, the stress falling from my shoulders. This guy didn’t know who I was like all the other people in my life, he didn’t know Simon or Max, and it was refreshing. 

  
**_I guess I broke my own heart myself, I waited too long to let one of them know my feelings and the other I hurt after telling him as much._**

  
_I’m sure it’s not too late to tell him how you feel! You should tell him._

  
**_He told me that he had a date this week with someone, he’s moved on. Besides we shouldn’t be talking about other people on our date. Tell me something about yourself!_ **

  
_Ouch that’s got to hurt. But your right, your right. Well I enjoy cooking and I’m an unemployed coder._

  
_**Now I know how Tobin knows you, were all coders I should have known. You should know that I can’t cook to save my life.**_

  
_Tell me something then that you can do?_

  
**_I can order takeout and open my apartment door? Haha._ **

  
_Very funny FieryDragon33, but really what do you like to do other than coding. You must have something that interests you._

  
I took a moment considering what I should tell him, my first thought was my true crime podcasts but decided against it, then I finally settled on one of my other few hobbies. 

  
_**Well I do enjoy a good movie marathon every now and then, what’s your favorite movie?** _

  
_Now were talking I can get on board with a good movie marathon, but picking a single one? No way in hell, not a chance. Do you really think you could pick just one?_

_**I guess not, but I do enjoy a good star wars movie from time to time.** _

  
_Oh no!_

  
_**What!?** _

  
_We can’t talk anymore, anyone who chooses Star wars over Star Trek are true monsters._

  
I let out a loud laugh that echoed through my walls as I began to type a long winded explanation as to why Star wars was so much better. He responded in full with his own paragraph for the other side. We continued to go back and forth for hours until I realized that we had been talking for almost three hours and it was now ten at night. 

  
_**Alright StarTrekLover, I’m going to have to go to bed. But I would love to talk again tomorrow only if you want of course?**_

  
_My official user is StarTrekKing actually MissStarTrekHater. But I would love to, same time work for you?_

  
_**My work runs late a lot, does eight work for you instead?**_

  
_I’ll see, or I guess email, you then. Goodnight FieryDragon33._

  
_**Goodnight SpunkyBoy77, and for the record I don’t hate Star Trek it just pales in comparison to Star wars.**_

  
_You just had to have the last word Huh?_

  
**_Yes._ **

  
I turned my computer off with a content smile and headed towards bed, I knew Mo would want all the juicy details tomorrow before I headed off to work. But I needed to sleep before I passed out on my couch, it isn’t very comfortable to sleep on after all. 

  
As I sank into my bed the smile stayed on my face as my eyes closed. I wondered if this was really going to help me get over the two men in my life, but for now I was going to take it one email at a time. 


	2. Zoey's Extraordinary Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zoey's Emailing Date she has to tell Mo all the Juicy details, and then see Tobin glancing at her all of work. But to end her stressful day she talks to SpunkyBoy77 once more, finding him to be the perfect way to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I did two chapter in succession I'm on a role tonight, I hope you all enjoyed.

I had to wake up earlier than most days so I could tell Mo all about my date, he refused to let me leave the building until I did so. I walked over to his apartment knocking on his door once before walking in, Mo was expecting me anyways so I was sure it would be fine. I wore a green sweater with a black polo underneath, and I was craving a coffee. 

"Mo?" I walked in further finding him sipping some coffee at the dining room table, his eyes looked me up and down with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

"So, how was your date with email man?" He asked me as he pushed another cup of coffee near the other seat at the table, I took in my hands and sat down ready to tell him everything. I needed this cup of coffee and if I knew anything about Mo it was that the only way to get it was by telling him all the juicy gossip. 

"His user is actually SpunkyBoy77-" I tried to explain to him on to be interrupted. 

"I'm sorry ZoZo but I'm not calling him that." 

"Anyways he was actually really sweet, although he likes Star Trek better." He looked at me like I had sprung another head from my neck. 

"Zozo, I don't care if he hates both you better not stop talking to him bec-" This time I interrupted him not wanting him to get the wrong idea. 

"Don't worry Mo, it was in all good fun." I smiled looking away from him remembering our conversation last night, I chuckled under my breathe before looking towards him again. Only to find a satisfied smile on his face once more watching me closely. 

"I'm glad to see you happy Zoey, I told you this was exactly what you needed." I couldn't disagree with him because in all honesty I had barely thought about Max or Simon once we had started to talk about Star wars and Star Trek. 

"You were right it was exactly what I needed, even if this guy only becomes a new friend and not anything more." I didn't want to just dive into another romance, even though I guess that had originally been my plan, this guy was better than what I could have imagined. Especially since it was someone Tobin had picked out for me. 

"So you admit it, I was right!" He smiled as he began to shoo me out of the apartment, "Now baby that's all I wanted to hear, now I have a guest that will be out of the shower soon so you need to leave." 

I quickly made my way out of the apartment laughing softly before heading towards SPRQ point, where I knew I would have to thank Tobin. Not only that but I would have to see how his date went with Autumn, yes I fixed him up with the girl I had previously set Max up with.

But I had told her that he was a really interesting dude that just wanted to take a chance and dance with somebody. She had looked at me strangely after I told her the dancing part, although she hadn't known that she had sung that exact song, but eventually she stopped glaring and took his phone number. 

As I walked through the lobby I saw Simon sitting in his office on the phone, I quickly walked to the bull pen before he turned around and saw me. It had been like this for awhile now, I had told him that I just wanted to be friends and he automatically questioned me about Max. I had wondered if the two of us could figure things out but I had waited too long, and now he was dating some mystery girl. 

Since then I've been ignoring both of them trying to not break down whenever I thought about them was enough of a mental exercise. Of course I was still worried about my father everyday but he was doing a little bit better, even though we all knew that time was not on our side. 

The bull pen was extremely quiet especially for these boys, or brogrammars as they would rather be called, they all worked at their desks on the new prototype for the Chirp. I settled in my desk looking towards Tobin only to find that he was looking at me, I raised my eyebrows slightly and he went back to work. 

For the first hour was everything but I could still feel his eyes on me every now and then, yet every time I looked up he would go back to his work. By lunch time I was completely done with the whole game and went over to his desk to tell him so. 

"Pay up Leif I told you she would wait till Lunch time." Now at least I knew why he hadn't mentioned anything the moment I had walked in the building. Leif handed him a ten dollar bill looking at me with a bit of distaste after losing money because of me. 

"So Boss Lady, how did the email date go?" He asked me with a smile on his face like he already knew the answer, although he was right if he thought it went well. 

"I don't know where it will go..." I trailed off slightly watching his face fall slightly before continuing, "But he's a really great guy, so your going to have a happy boss." His smile returned on his face as Leif leaned over a gave him another ten dollar bill, shooting me a glare. 

"That was a dirty trick right there Boss Lady, but not too bad because I'm twenty bucks richer." I thought I heard Leif mutter, 'And I'm twenty bucks poorer.' But I couldn't really tell, and even if he had there wasn't much I could do about it now. Maybe it would stop him from betting on my life. 

"How was your real life date with Autumn." I asked the words 'real life' sounding a bit weird coming out of my mouth. 

"Have you ever seen her Latte Art of a cup of coffee? It's epic." I smiled and mentally chuckled seeing Tobin so happy as he ranted about Latte art, A happy Boss might be nice but a happy worker was even better. 

"So then I guess we both had pretty good nights then?" He nodded his head stopping the rant of bunny lattes and how good essential oils are for you. I began to walk away when he yelled back. 

"Thank you Zoey, really." For a moment he went from his eccentric attitude to the nice guy we all knew he really was. 

"Thank you Tobin." We both smiled before going back to our Boss Worker relationship. 

I found myself counting down the minutes till I could leave, so I could talk to SpunkyBoy77 once more. By the time I finally got out of there I was practically sprinting to get out of the building. Mo had tried to stop me in the hallway outside my door but I quickly muttered that I had another date. He simply nodded and went back into his apartment as I set my laptop up making my place on my couch once more. 

_**Hey SpunkyBoy77, you still awake?** _

I drummed my fingers on the keyboard of my laptop impatiently hoping that I wasn't about to be stood up on an online date. Thankfully I only had to wait two minutes for the first response to come through, and his words made the tip of my ears blush slightly.

_Hey StarTrekHater, sorry I was late had to take a shower. Of course I'm still awake, what am I an eighty year old?_

_**How am I suppose to know? Tobin could have been playing a joke on me setting me up with an old guy. Also you know that's not my user name.** _

_Don't worry I'm not and old guy, although that would have been pretty funny._

_Also that will always be your user name, you can't change my mind._

**_Don't give him any ideas, it would not be funny at all._ **

_Alright Alright, don't fret your pretty little head I won't tell a soul._

**_How would you know if I was pretty or not?_ **

_Your Gorgeous, no matter what you look like._

For a moment I was taken back by the certainty in his voice, I mean words, the blush deepened on my ears as I typed my response with a smile. 

_**Aren't you charming. I'm sure your very handsome to.** _

_I am charming your right, haha, but thank you. How was work today?_

**_Busy as usual, my boss gave us a huge project to finish and a very small timeline to do so._ **

_Don't overwork yourself, I know how stressful life as a coder can be but you have to take care of yourself._

**_You have no idea how many times I've heard that before._ **

_Doesn't make it any less true._

_But you just finished work I'm sure you don't want to stress over it after to._

**_We could always play a game of never have I ever? Sorry if that seems childish._ **

_Childish is my middle name, besides I know plenty of people who still play it._

**_Alright Never have I ever snuck out of my parents house as a kid._ **

_What kind of teenager are you? I definitely did many times._

**_The kind of teenager that was responsible... and just wanted to take things apart to put them back together._ **

_I was responsible, minus the time I broke my arm climbing a metal fence but anyways, Never have I ever seen you in real life._

**_Now that's just plain unfair of course you haven't seen me in real life, but remind me to ask you about that story another time._ **

**_Never have I ever seen you in real life, see I can play that game to._ **

_Hopefully you'll forget about that story._

**_Not likely._ **

_But alright obviously I have seen myself in real life. Never have I ever seen Once upon a time on Netflix._

**_Now whose the monster? The first thing I do when we meet each other in real life is making you watch the show._ **

Realizing what I said I tried to find a way to delete the email before he had a chance to read it though I knew he probably already had. 

_Oh? So you would like to meet me in real life?_

**_I mean only if you want to someday, not so soon but..._ **

_I'd love to_

The rest of the night I ranted to him about Once upon a time and how I wished the main character, Emma Swan, was in season seven with her true love. I tried to keep as many spoilers from him as I wanted to make sure he watched the show in as much awe as I had. 

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face once more, we had agreed to talk to each other again on Saturday. That way we could talk a lot longer without me having to worry about work, plus I was about to pass out since it was well past 10:30. But he was carefree, he didn't sing like the rest of the people in my life, we just could talk in peace. 


	3. Zoey's Extraordinary Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey encounters Max after he notices that she's humming, thinking that her powers are glitching again, and he approaches her. The two feel the tension between each other as they talk about their new love lives. Zoey goes on another online date with SpunkyBoy77.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter and baby I am so Impressed with myself, and is it bad that I am impatient about what happens next in my own book? I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. My hands are cramping like you wouldn’t believe and it's nearly 3am. Seriously please tell me you like it. My brain is almost dead.

I found myself wanting to email SpunkyBoy77, also known as StrekTrekLover, throughout my day the week had past sluggishly. I was walking down the street to get my daily cup of coffee, now that Autumn didn't want to kill me I was actually able to go back to my favorite coffee shop. With a small bounce in my step I didn't even notice the person behind me until the tapped me on the shoulder. 

"Max!" I let out a startled gasp as I saw his face behind me, I felt my heart leap to my throat. We had tried to go back to whatever we were but the moment he went after another girl I had been avoiding him just like Simon. I felt my blood freeze in my veins just at the sight of seeing him there. 

"Zoey, I thought that was you, did you know you were humming?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion, what was he talking about. 

"Humming?" I asked slowly growing accustom to having the man I... near me, so close yet just out of reach. 

"Sounded like because I'm happy to me." I felt myself blush slightly at his words knowing that thinking about another guy had brought out the music in me. 

"I had no idea." 

"Your powers aren't acting up again are they?" In reality I hadn't heard anyone sing all week, I wondered if my powers had just vanished in thin air. 

"No I'm just... happy." His face flickered for a moment before his smile got wider. 

"I'm glad, Mo told me that you went on a date this past Sunday. Whose the lucky guy?" 

"Just a guy online, I don't even know his name." I responded not even noticing that I had taken a piece of stray hair into my fingers, twirling it as I talked. I knew that I still had feelings for Max, strong ones that probably never go away as long as I lived, but I needed to find happiness to. 

"I heard that you had a date to, how did that go?" I asked my eyes flicking back up to his trying to not gasp from the intensity that his gaze always had whenever our eyes met. 

"She was really great." My heart stung at the words feeling the invisible knife going deeper into my chest. If only I hadn't been too late to tell him my feelings, but I probably would have chicken out anyways. Besides if it was meant to be then I would be the one dating him and not this other girl. 

"I'm glad your happy Max." It was the truth even if it was just another stab in the heart, I wanted him to find his happy ending. 

"I'm glad your happy to Zoey. But one day soon maybe we could do a movie night?" I knew I should say no, after all I was talking to another guy now, yet instead I decided to give into my heart. 

"I'd really enjoy that Max." We both smiled him going for a high five and me a hug, then him a hug and me a high five. Before finally we hugged each other as I realized that I needed to be home soon for my date, and I still needed my coffee. 

"I'll see you around?" He asked eyes hopeful, and I wondered if things would ever go back to how they used to be. 

"Yeah, I'll see you." We waved before heading in opposite directions even though our hearts were being pulled away from each other. I made my way to the coffee shop to see Tobin and Autumn talking over a up of coffee, both with goofy smiles on their faces. 

The sight made me smile to as I made my way to the counter, looking over all the coffee options before ordering my usual. 

"Hey Boss Lady!" I heard Tobin yell, I gave the pair a small wave and smile as I walked over to them while I waited on my coffee. 

"Autumn was just showing me some pics on her phone of her bunny Aigle, did you know that means Hawk in French?" I didn't even know that Autumn spoke French, let alone had a bunny named Hawk. Tobin seemed to enjoy the thought of a bunny named after a bird so I simply smiled. 

"I had no idea you had a bunny Autumn." Her eyes turned bright as she rapidly talked about how cute Hawk was, and how he knew how to roll over like a dog. 

"Tobin was telling me that he set you up with-" She jolted for a moment her sentence being stopped midway before she continued, "One of his old programing friends." 

"Yeah he's really nice." I responded ignoring her odd response deciding not to question it. 

"Zoey." I heard my name being called for my coffee so I quickly told them good bye before grabbing my coffee and headed out of the building. 

It was almost four by the time I got home, the time of our date, I barely had enough time to get into a pair of pajamas and snuggle into a blanket. That was another reason that online dating was so amazing, I never had to get all dressed up for a fancy restaurant that I didn't care about. 

_Hey, I've been waiting all week just to talk to you. Is that sad?_

_**I mean maybe but so have I , if both of us were does that make it sad?** _

I threw the words back at him that he had said on our first date, laughing at the memory before reading his response. 

_Maybe that just means we've left a lasting impression._

**_I mean of course I have on you, I told you the truth about Star Trek._ **

_You're never gonna give that up are you._

**_Never._ **

**_But that's what you like about me._ **

I once again found myself wanting to delete something that I didn't quite mean to say, but yet once more he had already read it before I had the chance. 

_I really like that about you, your a tough little lady._

**_Don't bring my height into this._ **

_Haha. Don't worry I think it's cute, but I promise I won't bring it up again. This time._

**_What's new since last time we talked?_ **

_I bumped into the girl who broke my heart. I'm sorry I don't mean to make this a sob story._

**_I totally understand I bumped into the one that I waited too long on to. Besides we all need a good sob story every now and then, right?_ **

_Right. I'm sorry to hear that though, but like you said I totally understand._

_Do you think we're just fools?_

**_Maybe. But now we can be fools together._ **

_What about you, any good news this week?_

**_I learned how to boil water without burning it? Does that count?_ **

_How on earth do you burn water?_

**_I wish I knew._ **

_Well congratulations FieryDragon33, you've impressed me with how truly bad you are at cooking._

_On day I'll have to show you how it's done._

_**Oh you think you can do better?** _

_Anyone can do better._

I grinned knowing fully well that he was telling the truth, I had yet to meet any one that was as bad as me at cooking. The only thing I could truly make was toast, and it was a miracle that I didn't burn it to. If takeout didn't exist I wouldn't be able to survive, I would die of hunger. 

_**Alright Mr. Hot Shot Chef, I believe I was promised a one broken arm story.** _

_Darn I had hoped that you forgot._

**_In your dreams._ **

_For the record it was my older brother, Andrew's idea and I only did it for him._

**_Excuses, Excuses._ **

_Basically we had decided to make small baseball tournament for all the neighborhood kids._

**_But you don't play sports._ **

_I was team manager, but that's not the point. We did it late at night so we could all feel super cool sneaking out like real teenagers._

**_Oh my gosh, How old were you?_ **

_Thirteen, but again that's not the point. The majority of the game had went well, until one of the older boys hit a ball into the nearby car impound._

**_Why were you playing near a Car Impound?_ **

_Again my brother's idea to choose the park near there. Not. Mine. But I was the poor soul who was tasked with getting the ball._

**_Oh no!_ **

I didn't even notice that I had let out a gasp at the new information, I could just imagine this kid running around a car impound trying to get a baseball. 

_**So what happened?!** _

_Patience young grasshopper._

**_Come on! Don't leave me hanging._ **

_I had managed to get over the fence and found the ball, I threw it over to one of my brother's friends so i could climb. I slowly made my way up but my shoe slipped just as I got on the other side._

**_How did your parents react?_ **

_I was grounded for a month, but it's not like I could do much with a broken arm anyways._

The rest of the day went by just as fast as we talked for six hours reliving moments from our past fondly. I still couldn't believe that he had snuck out of the house by thirteen, I never could have imagined doing that especially so young. We promised to talk again soon before we both retired to bed. 

I dreamt that night of meeting the man on the other side of the screen, I wanted to know everything about him. I realized that maybe this was where my life was suppose to go, why Max and I had never worked out. My heart was slowly getting used to the idea of SpunkyBoy77. 


End file.
